Elements Water
by Heartbells
Summary: Isabelle must try to make sense of this new life that has taken hold without her permission. Please review :
1. The kidnapping

Water 

The kidnapping

I looked up at the sky and groaned, dark thunderclouds were rolling in and I had really hoped to go for a run that evening. I was so lost in my thoughts that I didn't hear the footsteps behind me and the the last thing I saw was the ground rising to meet me before I got lost in the darkness.

_Four hours later._

I woke up with a pain in my head and a cloud of grogginess hanging over me. I realized belatedly that I could not move my arms or my legs and I started to panic.

_Calm down Isabelle, breathe now try to think back to what happened can you remember anything after you were kid… wait keep that out of your mind and focus you need to focus. Now think girl think use that brain of yours. Wait what was that… a glimmer no no its gone._

I screamed in frustration "aaaaarrghh why can't I reme" I was cut off as a cold hand covered my mouth_._ "Now we wouldn't want to do that would we?" a male voice breathed. I squirmed helplessly against his iron grip then in a moment of inspiration I bit his index finger and his grip loosened enough for me to breathe easily and try to turn my head yell for help which of course was unsuccessful as he guessed what I was doing immediately and wrenched my head back with a painful yank he then slapped me across the face…hard in fact so hard that I started to see dots. He then yanked my face up close and was about slap me again when another male voice cut him off "Christ I leave you for five minutes and your already attacking her you need to cool off Alex" and the next thing I know the pressure on my lungs is gone and I'm being untied. As soon as the last rope slid off my arms I tried to and failed to jump up and get out of the chair instead I staggered and fell into the boys arms. Quickly losing consciousness while he murmured something about drugs working too quickly._Oh no not again._


	2. Not so hostile

Two days later

I woke up feeling dizzy and lightheaded but I was surprised to see I was not tied up I patted myself down to be sure no there was definitely no ropes or ties of any sort I almost shouted with joy until I heard his voice "I wouldn't be looking so happy if I where you the doors and windows are locked, we have hidden cameras watching your every move and we could drug you at any time without you noticing" I sank into the pillows and cried.

I'm not sure when he left but when I looked up he was gone. I gave one last sniffle and decided I had better get up. I climbed out of the bed and placed my feet on the cold floor then crossed the room to the wardrobe. When I opened the wardrobe I wasn't surprised to find that everything was white - every-thing in the room was white and the place was like a hospital - so with a sigh I pulled out a white pair of jeans, a pair of plimsoles and a tee-shirt, all mysteriously my size. I put them on and in a moment of desperation tried to open the door but as I knew all along it was locked. I was so frustrated that I kicked the bed and ran my hands through my hair trying to think of a solution when my hand got caught in a hair grip and I got this crazy idea that I might be able to pick the lock in the window so slowly I walked over to the window concealing the hair grip in my hand. As I pretended to study the scenery - which was nothing but a bunch of hills and fields giving me know idea whatsoever to where I was but all I knew was that I had to get out of here. I looked down and suddenly there was a click and the lock popped up and when I tried the window slid up. I fought to keep my face calm as I slid open the window and hopped out.

Surveillance room.

He had watched her as she cried and as she discreetly picked the lock on the window, what he really wanted to do was see how far she got without getting caught but because he had responsibilities he called Alex over. "Alex she's escaped out window 57 I need you to bring her to me it's time she knows."


	3. Mission failed

Mission Failed

I walked across the roof edging around the windows and ducking when a guard walked by on the ground. I saw a rusty old ladder and was about to walk over to it when I was stopped by strong arms lifting me up, gagging and blindfolding me. I thrashed and kicked and tried – not successfully – to scream. I was pushed me down a hatch and shoved me along a corridor that smelled musty and damp. I stumbled but whoever was dragging me did not stop so I had to leap up before I fell flat on my face. We arrived in a room where I was tied to a chair and left for 15 minutes hearing only hushed voices and seeing nothing. I didn't understand why me Isabelle church, age sixteen with no real friends and a boring life would get kidnapped. It just didn't add up._ Think Isabelle, well I'm not rich so it's not ransom their after, definitely not famous, could it be … no no-one knows about that it was my secret and only gramma Martha knew about that…_

_Flashback…_

_We went down to the brook just gramma and me as a special treat. I splashed about in the water while gramma laid out the picnic under a willow tree in the shade from the fierce sun. Every 5 minutes the water would have pulled me out near the rapids and gramma would call to me in our special signal 'bird you're at the edge of the nest' but this time gramma accidently dozed off due to our big meal and the warmth of the sun, so by the time she realised what she had done I was already in the rapids and did not realise because on the surface it was like any other part of the brook but below the surface there were strong currents in every direction and when I realised it was too late because I was being pulled under and the last thing I remember was gramma screaming my name._

_The next thing I was on the shore bone dry and breathing normally. Gramma was looking at me with awe and I remember her saying that she knew I was a special child and would bring greatness to the world._

_Then that was it all I remembered gramma hadn't told a soul, she took it to the grave with her and I mean literally she died four months ago. Wait what was that … was some-one coming in or had they been there all along._

_Watching_

I had been in the room for half an hour watching as she suddenly went from alert to practically asleep, one minute she was fine the next minute her facial went slack and she started breathing deeply she sat like that for 30 minutes then snapped back to reality. "Wh…Who is it? I let out a sigh and went back to my usual sarcastic ways "It's Zac your ummm…." "Oh let me think captor,kidnapper,abuser and I've a lot more where that came from you…" she spat "That's quite enough thank-you I was going to say your host but obviously you have other ideas" "_host_ are you being serious I've been kidnapped twice drugged God knows how many times and _you_ have the cheek to say that you were a host, please just let me go home" and she burst into tears. _Oops that was definitely the last thing he expected ._He cleared his throat "uhh sorry to break it to you but your parents currently think you died in a car crash while out with your friends and well it would mess up every-thing…" he trailed off when he saw her face she wasn't crying any-more her eyes were filled with such a pure hatred Zac almost flinched. "You didn't" her voice was low but got higher and higher "you didn't , you didn't. My brother died in a car crash when he was twelve I was all they had left and they were finally picking up the pieces of their broken lives and you went and shattered it again you monsters" she said it so bitterly I took and involuntary step back but she didn't seem to notice she just closed her eyes and looked as if she was concentrating deeply.

_I closed my eyes after my outburst I needed somewhere t channel my anger but I didn't know where. I used a rather keen sense of mine (I seemed to always be able to find water even with my eyes closed) to find a bottle of water behind one of my kidnappers. I focused on the contents of the bottle and channelled all my anger into it and with a pop the bottle exploded leaving me drained but content. I opened my eyes sleepily and saw my captors for the first time as they had taken my blindfold off. They were a little older than me but that was all I got before I passed out into the darkness once again._


End file.
